


Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind

by TheSchubita



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Deaky is a Top don't @ me, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Genderbent!queen, John is the only guy in Queen, Light Dom/sub, Polyamory, Smut, Snowballing, This is mostly filth I have no excuse, explicit - Freeform, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/pseuds/TheSchubita
Summary: John has his hands more than full with his three girls, but he's always happy to indulge their needs at any time.





	Guaranteed To Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to another round of "I'm back at my bullshit". I have nothing to say for myself except that this is a VERY self-indulgent work of fiction and I hope you *ahem* enjoy this as much as I did writing it.This is actually my first published filth ever so I'm curious of what you think!
> 
> As always, many thanks to @riceinthechurch (tumblr) / Aliquis (ao3) for indulging me for over a month on this and thank you, @stayinqpower (tumblr) / idolizediguana (ao3) for providing a tumblr ask blog as fantastic as yours to vent my ideas (for everyone recognizing this, it was a 9 part ask posted anonymously on their blog. Both those amazing people have AMAZING fics, please go read them!
> 
> This work is purely fictional and is meant for fandom only. If you're one of the people mentioned here, please don't proceed. If this shows up on any social media shared with the guys (Insta, Twitter) I'll come to your house and breathe loudly till you take it down ☺.
> 
> One thing that is important to me is that everything is tagged appropriately. If you read something that you feel should be tagged, please tell me. I want no one to be uncomfortable, or worse, triggered by something I didn't catch.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, and I'm always willing to learn - if you catch something weird, you're free to tell me, as long as you're nice about it ;).

**John, ca. 1972**

 

John groans, biting down on his knuckle as his orgasm hits him, coming in the tight, warm heat that is Regina’s mouth. He can feel her throat moving, and he snaps his eyes open again.

 

“Wait,” he commands. Regina immediately stills, looking up at him from where she’s kneeling in front of him with watery eyes. “Don’t swallow just yet,” he tells her softly, and she moans weakly around his softening cock. He loosens the tight grip on her hair a bit, thumb stroking gently along her temple. Regina leans into the touch, eyes fluttering, and John can tell she’s struggling to keep them open. He carefully starts to pull out, inch by inch, until her mouth pulls off him with a quiet, wet sound. She blinks up at him, waiting. John takes a moment to appreciate how utterly _obscene_ Regina looks, mouth swollen and red, eyes teary and cheeks flushed, still in most of her clothes, though her skirt is completely rumpled and her already tiny shirt pushed up to reveal her bra, tits halfway hanging out of it – a stark contrast to his own state of complete undress.

 

He leans over her a bit, stroking her cheek and jaw lightly with the hand that isn’t still tangled in her hair. “Show me,” he asks. She frowns, not understanding, and he cups her jaw fully, lightly pulling at her chin with his thumb until her lips part. “ _Show me_ ,” he asks again, and this time, Regina opens her mouth so John can see her filled with his come. The sight of it makes John’s cock actually twitch with interest, despite still being oversensitive.

 

“Can you open wider for me, Reg?” She groans at the back of her throat, thighs flexing, but she complies, leaning her head back a fraction and opening wider to give him a better view. “Such a good girl for me,” John praises, and her eyelashes flutter against her flushed cheeks. Out of the four of them, Regina likes praise the most, though they all do like it very much. Regina is also so damn responsive that each time they do this particular dynamic; John sometimes doesn’t even have to _touch_ her.

 

“Now close your mouth again; savor it for a bit,” he instructs, still stroking her cheek gently. She keens, eyes briefly rolling back in pleasure as she does it, her mouth moving slightly. John knows it’s less about the taste and more about her having to give up control. She doesn’t get into the mindset on her own as much, but it must have been a rough day at Uni, and she had come home looking like she was two seconds away from either breaking down or breaking _something_ , before she had caught sight of him and had all but thrown herself at John.

 

“Okay, Reg?” He asks, and she nods. “You’re being so good,” he smiles, and she squirms, the hand around his calf tightening. “I know, honey,” he coos, caressing her wet lips with his thumb. “Open your mouth again,” he orders, voice firmer. She does, and bit of his come dribbles down from the corner of her mouth, dripping onto her bunched up shirt and down to her tits.

 

John breathes through his nose sharply at the sight in order to control his reaction; this isn’t about him.

 

“You look so pretty like this, Reg,” he sighs. “Always so pretty for us, made for this, weren’t you, love?” She squirms, harder this time, the grip around his leg almost painful as she blinks at him with a pleading look. “You can swallow now,” he relents, and Regina does so immediately, eyes falling shut in rapture. Her chest is heaving from her erratic breathing, legs flexing. Then she falls forward, resting her forehead on his knee, both of her arms loosely wrapping around his leg.

 

“Deaky,” she says, voice still with a needy undertone. He sinks down on her level, cupping her cheek.

 

“Alright, love?” he asks carefully. She nods, biting her already swollen lip.

 

“Yeah,” she croaks. “Need you, Deaky,” she adds. John hums.

 

“How do you need me?” Regina whines.

 

“ _John_ ,” she whimpers, pouting slightly. “Don’t tease.” John hides a smile.

 

“I’m not, Reg,” he says instead. “I like when you use your words, is all.” Regina shifts slightly at his soft tone, before she leans closer, lips brushing his own.

 

“Need you to touch me, John,” she breathes. “Need your fingers, need your mouth, all over me, inside me, need you to _fill_ me – been feeling empty all day.”

 

 _Jesus Christ_.

 

John closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them again, Regina’s deep blue eyes are staring back at him, and he can make out a hint of mischief behind the haze of lust.

 

“Brat,” he mutters fondly as he leans in, licking up at the remains of his come on her chin, savoring his taste on her skin, before he moves upwards, heatedly licking into her mouth, chasing his own taste there, Regina’s mouth opening pliantly under his. He breaks of their kiss when he can feel her rutting slightly against his bare knee.

 

“So impatient,” he tuts, before he pulls her gently up with him, steadying her when her legs almost give out. He presses a chaste kiss to her cheek, letting it linger. “How about we get you out of your clothes, hm?”

 

“Yeah,” she breathes, starting to pull off her shirt hastily. John puts his hand over her small ones, stopping her in the process. She looks at him, and he shakes his head, stepping closer until their chests are flush together.

 

“Let me,” he says, lifting her shirt slowly over her head, before throwing it into a corner carelessly. Brianna will have a fit once she sees, but John really can’t be arsed right now. He trails his hands down from her neck to her shoulders, slowly pushing Regina’s bra straps down over her shoulders hands traveling further down her arms. Regina gives a full body shudder, arching into his touch. He leans in, mouthing at the skin directly behind her ear, and she gives another full body shudder. He continues downward, touch ghosting over the zipper of her skirt.

 

“Sometimes,” he begins, stroking over the material of the tiny skirt, making sure to apply enough pressure so Regina can feel his touch. “I feel like you dress up solely to tease us, you know?” he says conversationally, his breath tickling over her ear. “I know the others don’t like it either, you dressing up and parading yourself around like this for the world to see when you’re _ours_.”

 

“Mel likes it,” she gasps, squirming against him. John snorts.

 

“ _Mel_ likes it because she dresses even worse,” he laughs, unzipping the skirt and pushing it down her thighs, before she steps out of it. Regina opens her mouth to retort, but it turns into a high-pitched moan when he pulls her close to him, sinking his face between her tits to suck at the skin there.

 

“Deaky, _please_ ,” she manages to breathe out, her hands falling into his hair. John trails one of his hands around her torso downwards until he reaches her lacy panties, and travels further down still, before his fingers come to a stop over her crotch.

 

“So wet already,” he marvels, rubbing her lightly over her clothed folds, pressing in as much as the sopping fabric allows. Regina is panting heavily now, tits brushing against his chin whenever she takes a heaving breath. Regina whimpers at his ministrations. He moves his hand away, further up again, before he grips the waistband of the panties and pulls, before letting go, the waistband snapping with a loud sound against her hip.

 

“Oh, _fuck me_ ,” Regina whimpers, hiking one leg around his. John smiles into her soft skin, pulling at the waistband again, pulling it upwards with enough sudden force to make Regina having to rise on her tiptoes, gasping and squirming.

 

“Later,” he promises. “Right now we should take this off.” He pulls the panties slightly down, just halfway over her arse, gently palming it in the process. “Want to see you.” He slides them off over the swell of her arse, and Regina leans into his kneading hands.

 

“You can,” she says, pressing herself closer. “Can have everything you want, just please –“

 

“So easy for me aren’t you?” he replies, hands traveling up her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the ground. She nods fervently, all but plastering herself to his front. His hands travel further up, and then he slides one into her hair, pulling it sharply.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Regina gasps, letting her head get pulled back, unusually demure.

 

“Will you let me have it?” John asks, tone a dark rumble. She trembles in his hold, nods as her hands try to scramble for purchase on his shoulders. “Words, Reg,” he says, firm. She wiggles in his hold a bit, but John knows his grip is effective.

 

“Yeah,” she croaks, leaning back, exposing herself more to his gaze in the process pointedly. “Anything, John, c’mon –“ she breathes, long eyelashes fluttering. John pulls slightly on her hair in reprimand. “You can have anything – have me, _use_ me like you mean it –“ she punctuates her words with miniscule thrusts of her hips, grinding against him as best as she can manage.

 

John lets go of her hair and takes a step back. The words are all the permission he needs. “Very good,” he says. “On the bed, all fours.” She scrambles towards the bed, and almost trips over her own feet in her haste to comply his order. Regina arches her back as soon as she gets in position, spreading her legs. John crowds close to her, pressing his mostly flaccid cock, which is quickly getting interested, against her entrance, eliciting a moan from Regina.

 

“God, please –“ She begins, voice pleading, desperate.

 

“Hush,” he reprimands. “Didn’t say you could talk, did I?” His voice is soft, but the words are sharp. He firmly grips her arse with both hands, hard enough that’ll leave bruises. Regina keens appreciatively. “The things I want to do to you, Reg,” he sighs, leaning over her, using his height to plaster himself against her back. “Going to finger you open until you come on my fingers only –“ he accentuates the words with a shallow thrust against her wet cunt, which makes her shake, dainty hands gripping the sheets. “Gonna lick you clean for hours until you can’t even remember how to talk –“ his words are cut short by the sound of their front door suddenly opening with a bang.

 

“Darlings, we’re back –“

 

“For Christ’s sake, Melina, watch the damn wall –“

 

“Oh, come off it, Bri, the wall was already in a shit condition when we moved in –“

 

“Well, no need to make it _worse_ –“

 

John slowly backs away from Regina, who whines, moving backwards subconsciously, chasing his touch. John chuckles, giving her rear a playful smack. “I have an idea.” She looks over her shoulder at him, hazy look dissipating slowly at the mischievous twist of his mouth. She echoes his grin with a lazy one of her own.

 

“You _do_ have good ideas,” she says. Distantly, they can still hear Melina and Brianna bickering. “Think they’ll like it?”

 

“Trust me,” he smiles. “They’re going to love it.” He crawls on the bed next to her, moves up until he reaches the headboard of their king-sized bed, sitting down and shuffling a bit until he’s comfortably leaning against it. Regina is watching him curiously, sitting back from her original position. John spreads his legs wide, and pats his thigh. “Come take a seat.”

 

Regina blinks at him curiously, but complies, shuffling until she’s kneeling between his legs. He can hear the other two girls puttering around in the kitchen, likely putting away their groceries. John grabs Regina around her waist and turns her around, guiding her until her back is flush with his chest. She looks up at him.

 

“And now?” She asks.

 

“Now,” he replies, arms looping around her waist. “I want you to spread your legs.” Regina’s breath stutters as she slowly spreads her legs. John hums appreciatively at the view he has, before he leans in, grabbing the backs of her knees, hooking his wrists around them and pulling, leaning back until she’s as exposed as she can be, lying on his chest with her legs pulled back and spread. Regina squirms in his hold, but his hold is stronger.

 

“Deaky,” she whines. John nuzzles the back of her neck, where her sweaty hair is plastered to it.

 

“Don’t pretend you’re shy now,” he says. “You said you wanted me to use you – to do as I please with.” He mouths at hears ear, and she bucks up. “And that’s exactly what _we’re_ going to do.”

 

Regina moans, high-pitched and wanton.

 

Melina picks exactly that moment to walk in, attention on Brianna behind her before she freezes.

 

“Hello Mel,” John says pleasantly.

 

“Wow,” Melina breathes, eyes trained on Regina, or rather, her exposed cunt.

 

“I have a present for you,” John says, then looks at Brianna who just appeared over Melina’s shoulder, stopping dead in her tracks. “For you too, Bri,” he adds. “Do you want to open it?”

 

There’s a beat of silence.

 

“Fuck yeah,” Melina breathes, eyes still trained on Regina’s middle. Brianna remains quiet, color high on her cheeks.

 

“Then I think you should lose your clothes,” he says mildly. Melina finally tears her eyes from Regina to look at John, studying his expression for a moment. John waits patiently, waits for Melina to adjust her headspace for this dynamic, which she does after scarcely a beat, advancing on the bed, shedding her clothes quickly as she does. John trails his gaze hungrily over Melina’s generous curves, before he looks into her eyes with a heavy look. She stares back just as heatedly, waiting.

 

John’s cock twitches.

 

“Come here, love,” he says softly. Melina moves, like a predator on the prowl, coming to a halt face inches before Regina’s cunt, staring intently. Regina’s thighs twitch in either anticipation or embarrassment – it’s hard to tell with her, sometimes. John leans close to her ear. “You still good, Reg?” He asks quietly. Melina lifts her head at the question too, as does Brianna from where she’s still standing frozen.

 

“’m good, Deaky,” Regina replies after a moment, tone tender. “I’ll let you know if I’m not.”

 

“Such a good girl for us,” Melina sighs, nuzzling at Regina’s inner thighs, which makes her twitch again. “Isn’t she, Deaks?” John chuckles.

 

“She is,” he agrees, before he raises an eyebrow at Melina. “Are you hungry, Mel?” Melina shudders at the question, eyes half-lidded.

 

“Starved,” she breathes.

 

“Then to something about it,” John says, spreading Regina’s legs even further. Melina takes a sharp intake of breath, and behind her, Brianna’s hands twitch. Melina leans in, eyes on John, mouth mere inches from Regina’s dripping folds. “Start slowly,” he instructs, voice feather-soft. “I want you to lick her, kitten.”

 

Melina’s eyes flutter close for a second, before she gets in position, sliding onto her stomach. As she crawls closer, her breath tickles over his cock, followed by her hair. John bites the inside of his cheek, and when he moves to look down on Melina, she’s grinning up at him. She moves to wrap one arm around Regina’s thigh, keeping her in place, and John lets go of that leg. Melina leans in, licking slowly over the wet folds, before dipping in just slightly. Regina keens, throwing back her head, leaning on John’s shoulder, face buried in his neck. John kisses her forehead as she continues to tremble at Melina’s teasing ministrations, before he looks over to Brianna, who is standing still fully clothed, shifting from one foot to another.

 

“Bri,” he says, patting the empty space next to him.

 

Before she can take more than two steps, Regina lifts her head weakly from John’s shoulder.

 

“Wearing too many clothes, Bri,” she manages to say around a moan. “Should – _ah!_ – should take it all off.” Melina hums in agreement, the vibration making Regina buck. John swats her side.

 

“Still didn’t say you could talk, Reg,” he reprimands, biting gently into the skin of her shoulder. She whimpers, but her lips form a pout. “How deep does your tongue go, Mel? Remind me,” he asks pointedly. Melina grunts, lips quirking up before she slots her mouth to Regina’s cunt, nose aligned with her clit, and then Regina _wails_ , hips lifting up with sudden force. John does his best to keep his own hips still, ignoring the heat pooling low in his gut, and lets go of Regina’s other leg, Melina’s other arm coming up automatically to wrap around it in his stead, while he wraps his arm around her slim waist, keeping her in place more effectively.

 

“Bri,” John beckons her.

 

“John,” she breathes. “How do you want me?” She comes to stand close to the bed, but doesn’t move further, eyes fixed on him.

 

“Lose the pants.” She complies, slowly stepping out of her long, flared pants, revealing her gorgeous long legs. John licks his lips. She folds the pants neatly before putting it on a chair, and John just barely suppresses a fond smile at the act. “Knickers next.” Her hands shake a bit, and for a second, John is worried that Brianna isn’t in the mood for this, but then he sees the look in her eyes, the hazel almost drowned out by the black of her pupils. As soon as she sets her knickers away and fully turns to face him again, he takes in the sight of her, bare legs and bare cunt adorned with dark, soft curls. She’s still in her low-cut, almost-see through blouse, and –

 

“Christ Bri, aren’t you wearing a bra?” Melina mutters, lifting her head from Reg’s cunt, lips wet. Regina’s eyes flutter open to dazedly look at Brianna’s tits, too. John reaches out to tug at Melina’s hair.

 

“Get back to work,” he says somewhat breathlessly. “And you,” he addresses Brianna, “Come here.” Brianna climbs on the bed gingerly, and John relishes of the view, her pretty tits almost bare when she bends over the bed, the sinful blouse barely keeping them in place. She kneels next to him, waiting. He reaches out to trace the inside of her thighs, caressing the thatch of soft dark curls he finds there, stroking lightly over her folds. Brianna shudders and arches into the touch.

 

“You’re so obedient, love,” he marvels, dipping his fingers between her folds and gathering some of her slick, before retracting them and bringing his wet fingers to his mouth, rubbing them together for a moment before he wraps his lips around them, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks them clean.

 

“ _Ohmygod_ –“ Regina whimpers into his neck, but it’s more of a moan than actual words, so he lets it slide. Melina’s cheeks are flushed, and she looks up from underneath her eyelashes, but keeps dutifully licking into Regina.

 

“Such a good girl, Bri, taste so good,” he praises, and she squirms a bit. “How about you bring me that pretty vibrator of yours to keep you full for now?” Brianna exhales a stuttering breath before she scrambles to their nightstand, fumbling with her favorite vibrator, a bright, sparkly and purple monstrosity that glows cheerfully and even used to produce music (John had disabled that feature after a disasterous first time). It had been a gift from a giggling Regina, who had brought it back from a trip, and while it was an eyesore to look at, the seven different settings more than made up for it. Brianna is quick to retrieve the toy before she clambers up the bed again, pressing close to John. Tuning out the obscene sounds of Melina slurping around Regina’s clit for the moment, reaching out to ghost his hands along her waist, still in that damned blouse.

 

“Off?” Brianna asks. John smiles.

 

“No,” he muses, tugging at the pleated fabric. “I think I’d like to see it drenched in sweat and come, first.” There are twin groans following his statement from Regina and Melina, but John keeps gazing at Brianna, watching as she shivers at the words, eyes closing momentarily in bliss. “Lie down, love, on your back.”

 

Her arms are shaking as she carefully arranges herself next to him, her shoulder digging into his arm. As soon as she makes herself comfortable, John’s hand is on her knee, trailing down her inner thigh with a feather-light touch. He can see she’s straining not to arch into his touch, barely managing to restrain herself. He traces down further, achingly slow, before he stops just shy of her pubes, making her squirm in mounting frustration. He pulls at her thigh, fingertips lightly digging into her pale skin, leaving slight marks as he does. She gets the idea, spreading her legs, looking at him in anticipation. John loves how her nipples perk through the blouse, looking delectable.

 

“You’re such a delight, Bri,” he murmurs into the skin of her temple. “So good for us.” He kneads the soft flesh of her thigh, causing her to rhythmically shift her hips. He reaches over to where she’s loosely holding the toy, cupping her hand in his, and guiding it down. She keeps her eyes trained on him, before she bites her lip.

 

“John –“ and it’s the first time she sounds needy, almost petulant.

 

“I know it’s not the same as my cock, sweetheart,” he says softly. “I’ll get to you soon, though, alright?” He pushes her hand down further, until the tip of the vibrator is settled snugly against her wet folds, just shy of pushing in. She’s already quivering, and they haven’t even really started yet. “I want you to enjoy yourself first.” He flicks on the toy, immediately setting it on a higher setting, and Brianna keens, jerking at the sudden stimulation.

 

“ _Oh_ –“ she gasps, before she whimpers, head burying into the pillow.

 

“I want you to watch those two naughty brats,” he says, and she lifts her head, blinking blearily. “You like watching, don’t you, love?” She nods eagerly, gaze gluing to her two girlfriends, who are presenting an absolutely sinful picture.

 

Melina’s fingers have crept slowly towards Regina’s soaking cunt, and while not exactly fingering her, her fingers are still teasing around Regina’s clenching core, other hand between her own legs. John tuts.

 

“Hands to yourself, Melina,” he orders, reaching down to tug at a strand of dark hair. Melina grunts, retracting her fingers with a discontent look at him, resorting to shift on the mattress, searching for some friction. John hides a smile – she is an incredibly considerate lover and eager to please and be pleased – Regina however, needs her pleasure to be drawn out quite a bit, or she’s raring to go again in less than an hour. As if to prove his point, Regina just moans weakly, dissatisfied at the sudden loss of Melina’s skilled fingers.

 

“Look,” John whispers into Regina’s ear, lips mouthing along her neck. “Look at what your pretty little cunt is making her do.” Regina’s eyes open, gaze unfocused as she looks down. John moves his hand from Regina’s waist to her tits, tweaking a nipple teasingly. Regina mewls, grinding down on where Melina’s tongue is buried deep inside her, the sudden movement shoving Melina’s nose hard against her clit. “Look at how desperate she is from just fucking her with her tongue, rutting against the mattress like some eager slut –“ Regina begins to make little, breathy ‘ _ah-ah-ah_ ’ noises, almost as high as her falsetto, and John knows she’s close now. “Make her come, Melina.”

 

Melina grins for a split second, before she buries herself deep into Regina, mouth neatly slotted against her cunt, fucking her deep with her tongue. Brianna makes a soft sound next to him, but his eyes are glued to where Melina is all but devouring Regina. Then her eyes flick to John, raising an eyebrow. John nods and then Melina pulls Regina closer to her, renewing her efforts and it only takes her scraping her teeth over Regina’s clit, simultaneously suckling around it, before Regina is arching off John’s chest and almost out of Melina’s grip around her thighs, her tiny frame taut right down to her toes as Melina keeps dutifully lapping at her through her orgasm.

 

John holds her gently as she slowly comes down, until all tension has left her and she’s lying boneless against his chest, her tits heaving erratically, sweat trickling down her chest. Melina reemerges from between Regina’s legs, licking at her lips, smirking at John. He leans towards Brianna, whose fingers have gone lax around her toy, barely moving, eyes fixed on Regina.

 

“What do you think love?” he asks her. “What should we do next?” Her eyes flick to his own, then back to Regina, or rather her cunt, swallowing.

 

“Make her come again,” she says, almost a question. “She likes it – Mel should use her fingers, and, uhm –“ she looks at John hesitatingly, who only nods encouragely. “I like when Mel talks.” John’s lips quirk – if this was any other situation, her statement would be perfect for a quip about Mel’s inability to shut up.

 

“What a good idea,” he praises, cupping her face for a moment, disregarding the slightly awkward angle. She leans into the touch, nipping at one of his fingers. “You heard her, Mel,” he says, turning to the girl.

 

As soon as he says it, Melina sinks two fingers deep into Regina, quickly establishing a punishing pace, making Regina weakly buck into her hand. Melina rises on her knees for a better angle, leaning over her. “You have such a pretty cunt, Reg,” Melina says. “It’s so lovely – all pink and wet, always so, _so_ wet for us.” She’s leaning close to Regina’s mouth, her hair tickling John’s collarbone, and he shivers, both at the words and at the sensation. “I love licking you deep inside, love feeling inside you,” she sighs. “Wanna cover you with my slick, _baby girl_ –“ And poor Regina, barely recovered from her first orgasm, sobs at the filthy words and the unrelenting fingers sparking her pleasure anew, the nickname causing her to tumble over the edge a second time, sobbing into John’s neck, and Melina’s talented fingers hitting her so deep, that John isn’t that surprised at the sudden tickle of wet he can feel down his hip.

 

He leans into Brianna as he listens to Melina coo sweet words to Regina, sliding down and beginning to lap up Regina’s juices, Regina weakly twitching at each lick, completely overstimulated.

 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” He asks Brianna, who nods eagerly. John’s hand creeps down until it’s around hers again, which is loosely holding her pretty toy. “But I want you to pay more attention to yourself, love,” he says sternly, guiding her hand until the vibrator is seated deeply inside her. Brianna throws her head back and moans, and John gives her a dry kiss on the cheek.

 

He looks down, where Regina is trying to melt into his chest, Melina hovering over her, giving her soft little kisses, all but purring. Then she flicks her eyes up to John, gaze dark and heavy. John buries his nose into Regina’s hair, finally acknowledging his painfully hard cock.

 

“You’ve been so good, Reg,” he says into her hair. “You can cuddle with Bri, yeah? I’ll take care of Mel now.” She nods weakly, letting herself be manhandled until she’s draped to Brianna’s side, smacking a kiss to her lips, before she drags herself to kneel between her legs. She, as well as Melina and John observe the toy disappearing and reappearing rhythmically into Brianna, transfixed, though she seems to be struggling with the angle. Regina huffs, batting her hand away and taking the vibrator firm into her hand, adjusting the angle, and Brianna visibly melts into the sheets. Both her and Regina are trembling from their post- and pre-orgasmic haze respectively, and John can see how Regina’s thighs are shaking.

 

“Reg, you’re going to take good care of Bri, aren’t you?” Regina nods fervently, steadily fucking Brianna with the vibrator, not dropping her pace for even a single second. “Don’t make her come just yet, though.” Brianna whines a bit at the words, and John tuts. “I want you to come on my cock, love – don’t you?” At the words, Brianna pries her tightly shut eyes open, looking at him with desperation. “Later,” he grins. “Reg is going to take such good care of you, for now.” She nods spreading her legs further to invite Regina in, and John gets momentarily side-tracked by the long lines of her legs, before he feels a foot nudge him.

 

“I’m feeling a bit left out,” Melina pouts. John rolls his eyes with a fond twinkle.

 

“You’re so impatient – good things come to those who wait,” he teases.

 

“Fuck _good_ things – I don’t want those unless you’re giving me a _good dicking_.” John hears Regina snort from behind him, and even Brianna huffs something resembling a laugh.

 

“Such a filthy mouth, Mel,” he says. “Well, considering where it’s just been…” Melina opens her mouth, but whatever was on the tip of her tongue dies off into a pressed moan as John caresses lightly over her folds, already smeared with slick from her own ministrations earlier. He glides to fingers into her, mildly surprised at the smooth slide of his fingers, and can even feel her clench around him.

 

“Look at how fucking wet you are, Mel, Jesus,” he sighs, curling his fingers. She just spreads her legs in reply. He moves until he’s leaning over her, removing his fingers from inside her, trailing them upwards from her belly and between the valley of her tits, before bringing them up to her mouth. “Suck,” he commands.

 

Her pupils blow wide as she eagerly swirls her tongue around his fingers, tasting herself, before taking the offered fingers fully into her mouth, cheeks hollowing. “Can you taste how wet you are from just licking into Regina’s cunt?” He asks her softly, her eyelashes fluttering. “How desperate you are from just that, you filthy thing,” he croons, shifting closer until his cock is brushing the inside of her thighs just shy from her entrance. He pulls his fingers free from her mouth, pushing her down slowly, gently, until she’s lying flat on her back, dark hair spilling onto the sheets.

 

She looks at him with her warm, dark eyes, wide with hunger. He grips the underside of her legs, pushing until she’s all but bent in half, ankles resting on his shoulders, and John finds a minute to appreciate her bendiness. He rubs his cock along her folds, enjoying how she squirms, trying to get closer, before he lets go of one of her legs, guiding his cock into her, pressing slowly, torturously inside, and the wet heat around his cock has him almost black out for a moment.

 

“John,” she cries, free leg sliding down, flexing around his hip as he bottoms out, taking a sharp intake of breath. He uses his height to bear down on her, one hand still around her leg while he uses the other to take hold of her wrists, effectively holding her in place. She squirms at his stillness, tossing her head back in frustration. “Deaky, move, _please_ ,” she whines.

 

“God, you’re already gagging for it, aren’t you?” He says, a bit breathlessly, grinding down on her, which adds to her frustration. “I could stuff you with my cock for the whole day and you would still want more, you tart.”

 

“Have you seen that fucking cock of yours –“ Melina groans. “I love it, love to choke on it, love it when you pound me with that huge _thing_ –“ she sighs, trying to fuck herself back on it despite her limited movement.

 

“Is that what you want?” John knows he might be enjoying this just a bit too much, but she’s so eager, so _easy_. “Want me to pound you ‘till you forget everything but my cock inside you?”

 

“Please,” she mewls, eyes wet. John leans down to kiss her forehead, mumbling a soft praise into her skin, before he pulls almost all the way out again and thrusts into her in one smooth stroke, establishing a quick, ruthless pace that has her powerless – and loving every second of it. John loses himself for a while in the feeling of Melina around his cock, loving the feeling of being buried inside her, wet heat tight around him. She’s moaning prettily with each thrust, each slide of his cock feeling heavenly, and John has to slow down minutely, reminding himself there are two other girls he’s going to take care of after too. He mouths at her neck, letting go of the leg still propped on his shoulder, which slides down, wrapping itself tightly around his waist. Melina hooks her ankles together, using the new leverage to immediately fuck back against him. He hears a whisper across the bed and lifts his head from Melina’s neck.

 

Brianna is looking back at him, eyes hooded and whole frame shaking as Regina continues to thrust the vibrator in and out of her, whispering undoubtedly some filth into her ear, even if John can’t hear. What he can tell, though, is that Brianna is close.

 

“Reg,” he calls, or rather, moans. Regina flits her gaze to his. “She’s too close – you’re going to make her come, and I told you not to.” He knows he’s a bit too breathless to deliver the words with the needed edge, but Regina slows regardless. Melina gives a discontent whine at his divided attention, but he shuts her up by slowly grinding into her, gyrating his hips, making her gasp.

 

“Sorry, Deaky,” Regina says softly.

 

“’s alright. But maybe you should give her something to do, hm?”

 

She blinks at him. “Like –?”

 

“Want to see you fuck her face while you fuck _her_.” Both Regina and Brianna’s eyes widen, before Regina scrambles to tug the taller girl to lie flat down, while she climbs on top of her. John grins.

 

“God, Deaky, you’re so filthy,” Melina says admiringly. He ducks down to nibble at one of her nipples, never taking off his eyes from the other two girls. Regina is quick to lower herself on Brianna’s face as the other girl holds her hips in place. John releases Melina’s tit with a wet ‘pop’.

 

“Such good girls for me, all of you,” he sighs, starting to pick up the pace again, which Melina rewards with a satisfied sigh, “Remember you’re not coming unless it’s on my cock, though,” he says. “Or Melina is the only one getting it tonight.” There’s a sound of reluctant agreement.

 

“John,” Melina mewls. “God, you’re amazing I –“ she trails off as he lets go of her wrists, trailing his hand down to her clit, the other holding her firmly in place as he starts to pound into her in earnest. “Can feel your cock so deep in me, John, _Deaky_ –“ John’s balls were beginning to feel tight, and he pants into her hair, squeezing his eyes shut. She loops his arms around his neck, pulling him closer until their noses brush repeatedly from their rhythm. John lets go of Melina’s waist, circling his arms around her torso until she’s pulled flush against him, cocooned in his arms, back of her head cradled by one of his hands. She smiles blissfully at the intimacy of it, something she always loves, no matter how filthy their sex gets.

 

“Hey,” he says softly into her skin. She turns her head until her lips are brushing against his. “You’re so good for me, Mel. Want to feel you come on my cock, can you do that for me, baby?” She nods frantically, eyes shut tightly. “Want you to look at me when you do, want you to know whose cock is making you come undone,” he snakes the arm holding her waist down to her middle, to her clit, and starts rubbing it in slow circles. Melina opens her eyes with a gasp, disoriented. She frantically meets his thrusts with her own, breath erratic, frantic, eyes never leaving his. He’s fucking her hard now, long, hard strokes, and then he shifts his angle just slightly, rolling her clit in his fingers just right, and that all it takes.

 

Melina _howls_ , arching off the bed completely, until John’s arms are the only thing holding her up as she shakes her way through her orgasm, John steadily fucking her through it, grunting as her walls tighten around him, her body taut against his.

 

John slows with a shuddering breath, until the last aftershocks have passed, Melina going boneless. He remains still for a moment, breathing into her hair, before he lowers her gingerly onto the mattress, arms unwinding from her waist. Melina remains pliant, expression content. He pulls out, painfully hard now, and Melina coos as she sees it, but too fucked out apparently to do anything about it, still the occasional twitch present from her aftershocks. He tries to shift her so she’s not lying spread eagled, but she grins at him, shaking her head. John leans down to kiss her nose.

 

“Good?” He mumbles, only getting an amused huff in reply. “You cool down now, yeah?” His fingers card through her hair for a moment. “I want you to watch us, alright?” He whispers into her mouth. She giggles weakly, mischief ever-present in her eyes, before she lolls her head, her eyes widening. John follows her gaze, before he heaves a ragged breath, hand flying to the base of his cock and gripping it tightly.

 

Regina is still on top of Brianna, and their position gives both Melina and him a perfect view of Brianna licking into Regina’s cunt with vigour, Regina grinding down and doing exactly as John had instructed, fucking Brianna’s mouth. The angle prevents them from seeing much of what Regina is doing, but judging by the way Brianna is appreciatively moaning into her cunt, she’s doing a stellar job. John crawls over. Brianna blinks blearily as she notices him, but he raises a finger to his mouth, asking her to be quiet with a wink. She keeps licking, a smug air around her.

 

Without further ado, John sinks two fingers into Regina, who bucks at the unexpected intrusion, making a high sound. “Hello, Reggie,” he smiles as she looks over her shoulder, mouth wet and eyes big. Then he notices that Brianna has retreated, looking at his cock hovering near her face. “Keep licking, love,” he tells her. “Told you I’ll get to you soon, hm?” She nods, tongue joining his fingers again, making Regina whimper, bearing down on their joined efforts. John has to admit that the sensation of his fingers in Regina’s pink cunt, working around Brianna’s tongue is fantastic, especially when he curls his fingers just right and Regina mewls pathetically, jerking in a way that has Brianna gasp around his fingers as Regina clenches.

 

“You’re really desperate for it, aren’t you?” He muses, pulling his fingers free. She moans in agreement, loud and wanton. He trails his hands over her arse, pulling her cheeks apart, massaging her hole lightly with his thumb. She shifts, looking back at him in askance. “No, not tonight,” he says, slightly apologetic. He’s not going to hold out if they do _that_ , tickle of constant arousal ever-present at the back of his spine, slowly becoming painful. “Bri,” he addresses the girl under him. “I want you to continue, alright?” He guides her head back, lining up, careful positioning his knees, wide so there’s no danger of crushing her face. He grips Regina’s hip with the other hand, cock nudging at her soaking folds. Regina gives a full body shudder, her hands flexing on Brianna’s thighs. She’s already close again, and John’s secretly glad for it because his own thighs are quaking almost unnoticeably.

 

As if she can read his thoughts, Brianna’s slender hands wrap around his thighs, tight and strong just as he slides into Regina with one smooth thrust. Regina is panting heavily, barely coherent as she weakly meets his thrusts, and John is glad none of the girls can’t see his face right now, because he feels how red he is getting from the exertion, sweat running down his face uncomfortably. Then he feels breath ghosting along his inner thighs, wet lips trailing up feather-light, before –

 

“ _Jesus_ , Bri,” he groans, a whimper of agreement coming from Regina; Brianna is suckling around the base of his cock, unfazed by his frantic pace, occasionally flicking her tongue out to tease along Regina’s folds and _he’s feeling that too_. It’s like the best kind of torture, and John is really glad for his built-up stamina they’ve worked on after some early – _misfires_ , because a weaker man would’ve come right then and there. Brianna removes a hand from his hip, and seconds later, Regina keens brokenly, Brianna’s talented fingers having found her clit. What feels like an eternity but is probably half a minute, tops, stretches endlessly, torturously so, and then Regina cries out, voice hoarse, as she shudders violently between them. John reaches out to grab a fistful of blonde hair, jerking her head back, just the way Regina likes it. Between hands and lips and tongue and cock Regina becomes quickly undone as she shakes and mewls her way through her pleasure, before going limp, collapsing on top of Brianna’s lower half. The action makes the other girl shudder, her breath on John’s balls hot and wet. He bites his lip almost hard enough to bleed when he gingerly pulls out, Regina’s slick slowly running down her inner thighs. He holds her up by her hips, guiding her aside, carefully shuffling back so Brianna doesn’t get accidentally kneed in the face.

 

“You’ve been good, Reg,” he croons into her neck as he lifts her away from Brianna, half crawling and half carrying her to Melina, who managed to prop herself up on one arm, supporting her head, reaching out for Regina. John carefully deposits the limp girl into Melina’s arms, which rise immediately to cradle her tenderly, Melina cooing soft words into Regina’s ears. “So good for me, both of you, all of you,” he hums, brushing Regina’s sweaty hair away from where it’s plastered on her face. Regina murmurs something, but John can’t tell from where her mouth is buried in Melina’s neck. His hand wander from her face to Melina to brush along a high cheekbone. He gets a brilliant smile in return, and can’t help to return it with one of his own.

 

“Still got one of us left –” she grins, her eyes wandering pointedly behind him, before she looks unabashedly at his weeping cock. “Big boy,” she adds, eyes flicking up to meet his with a wicked grin. John flushes just the tiniest bit, before he scowls.

 

“Clearly didn’t fuck you hard enough,” he says, swatting her arse playfully. She cackles, wiggling away.

 

“No, just got enough time to catch my breath,” she retorts.

 

He raises an eyebrow. “Exactly my point. Next time, then,” he shrugs, and feels smug satisfaction when her thighs twitch at the thought of next time. He turns to Brianna, who looks back with a look of both desperation and anticipation, body shaking.

 

“John,” she whispers, leaning towards him. “Please.”

 

“Hey Bri,” he replies, crawling back to her, tugging at a lock of hair when he reaches her. She blinks up at him. “Gentle?” He asks her, because she looks delicate in this position. She blinks through her haze, then shakes her head, matted curls flying.

 

“Rough,” she rasps. John nods, delighted smirk forming on his face, grabbing a hold of a calf, pulling her towards him with a strong tug. She flails a bit, hands looking for purchase on the sheets, finally propping herself up on her elbows. John pulls her long legs apart, taking in the view of her, still in that damn blouse of her, clinging to her tits, wet from sweat and Regina’s slick and altogether see-through now.

 

The blouse is completely ruined. Brianna is about to be.

 

John reaches down, that damn vibrator still cheerfully moving in her on the lowest setting. John takes a hold of it, thumb over the settings, before he presses down. Brianna yelps at the sudden stimulation, writhing on the bed.

 

“You’re close, aren’t you, Bri?” He says conversationally as he moves the toy in and out steadily. She nods enthusiastically, eyelashes fluttering as he watches the toy moving inside her hungrily. God, but he’s so close, too. He yanks the vibrator out of her suddenly, Brianna crying out at the sudden emptiness. John tosses the toy away before makes a grab for her, manoeuvring her around until she’s facing Regina and Melina on her hands and knees. Melina looks at them intently, before she taps Regina’s cheek slightly until the other girl turns her head, hooded eyes widening.

 

“Watch,” John says, to Bri, to Melina and Regina. “Want you to watch their faces as I ruin you,” he leans down to bite gently at Brianna’s earlobe, cock brushing her inner thighs, precome smearing over her skin. “Want you two to watch her, look at her being desperate for my cock, watch her losing it –“ he bites the inside of his cheek, sliding in with a rough thrust, grip on her hips tight as he fucks into her brutally, not giving her a chance to get lost in her head as she’s wont to do sometimes. Briana moans appreciatively, arms shaking from the exertion of keeping her upright. John pushes down between her shoulder blades until she gets the idea, letting herself be pushed until her chest is flush on the bed, John having an entirely new angle to work with, which has heat quickly pooling at the end of his spine.

 

He ignores it as best as he can manage, for now. Brianna is still too much inside her head; out of all of them, she has the hardest time to let go of her thoughts, of her _control_. John bends down until he’s plastered flush against her back, the bunched up fabric of her blouse soaked from sweat. Removing one hand from her hips, he reaches out, never breaking the rhythm he’s built up until his fingers brush over her mouth, sliding in with her next gasp, and then he’s fucking her mouth as he’s fucking _her_. He knows she has a thing for his fingers, broad and deft – they all do – knows they watch him on stage playing, watch him lick them. Brianna seems to think about that now, moaning around the digits as she bears back on him as best as she can.

 

“You like that, Bri?” He pants into her neck. “Like my fingers in you, same as they’ve been in Mel, in Reg? Can you still taste them?” Brianna moans, throwing her head back. Her movements grow more erratic, more desperate. He pulls his fingers away from her mouth, settling it on her stomach, drifting lower until he reaches her clit, circling it teasingly. Brianna jerks.

 

“John, _John_ , please, I –“ she sobs, turning as best as she can to look at him through hazy eyes. John lets go of her hip, hand burying in her pretty curls, matted and heavy now, and _pulls_.

 

Brianna wails, letting herself be pulled backwards, being held upright only by his hands in her hair and on her clit as she’s being fucked even harder. It’s a bit funny how all of them seem to have a thing for their hair pulled, even John, but Brianna is especially sensitive to it – John can feel how she’s shuddering, and he can’t see her face, but he can see the twin expressions of naked _hunger_ from Melina and Regina, their eyes glued to Brianna’s face, and he knows she’s close. He feels himself tighten, familiar heat racing down his spine, and leans in.

 

“Watch,” he says into Brianna’s ear, biting at it gently. From the corner of his eye, he can see hers struggling to flutter open. “I want you to see them watch you as you are now, so eager for it, looking like sin in that damn blouse, _drenched_ from all of us – can you see it, Bri? See it, see you in their eyes, how fucking indecent you look right now –“ he pulls at her hair again, harsher than before, driving into her ruthlessly, quick, brutal thrusts that leave her mewling, all words leaving her, before she goes rigid.

 

The air is punched from John’s lungs as he feels her convulse around his painfully hard cock, his thrusts losing their rhythm, growing erratic as he fucks Brianna through her orgasm, his grip painfully tight in her hair.

 

“Come for us, John,” he hears Melina whisper from across the bed.

 

He pries his eyes open, not remembering when he’d shut them, searching for Melina, instead finding Regina. She looks at him with a surprisingly coherent intensity, eyes dark. He latches onto her eyes, his chest heaving from the prolonged strain, when Brianna, who seemingly seems to have recovered from her own high enough to grind back against him, and then he feels her purposefully clench around him when she bears back on him, hears Melina coo something else in her honey-hoarse voice, sees the heavy look Regina gives him and –

 

 _John sees white_.

 

He loses himself into just _feeling_ , for what feels like an eternity. He’s almost detached from all of it, as if he doesn’t belong to himself anymore, and the sheer intensity of everything sparks colors and sounds and tastes he’s never known through him. He feels both heavy, as if being dragged down into water, and still so light he’s not sure if he’s still tethered to his body quite right.

 

He gradually regains control over what he’s feeling. Feels Brianna still around him, still grinding back at him, sighing happily as he’s filling her, almost his full weight on her. Hears a whisper followed by a quiet giggle from his right, and even with his eyes closed, sees the heated looks on him. He exhales, body shaking, as he untangles his hand from Brianna’s hair, struggling onto his elbows. John eventually manages to roll over, giving himself a moment to just _breathe_ , lungs feeling too tight. As he tries to catch his breath, Melina crawls over to Brianna languidly, giving the other girl a soft peck on the lips.

 

“You look so good like this, Bri,” Melina sighs. Her hand travels down to Brianna’s legs which are still faintly shaking, fingers ghosting over her center, tips brushing where John’s come is still leaking out of Brianna. Melina wets her lips, before she pulls Brianna’s legs apart just enough to dive her head down, shoving her tongue right into Brianna’s still oversensitive cunt, making the taller girl whimper and squirm.

 

John’s cock gives a painful twitch at the obscene picture.

 

Melina licks happily into Brianna for a good minute, though gently enough as to not overwhelm the other girl, and even Regina manages to crawl forward eventually, watching intently. Melina is meticulous about it, licking her cunt and thighs clean until there isn’t a drop of come left and Brianna looks seconds away from combusting. Regina tugs at her elbow, and Melina lets up on Brianna, turning to the smaller girl and then she’s licking into her charming little mouth, both of them exchanging a filthy, sloppy kiss. John watches, mesmerized until a bit of white dribbles down from the corner of Regina’s mouth that he realizes what they’re doing, and he groans weakly.

 

“You girls will be the death of me,” he says awed, unable to look away. There’s a smirk hidden in the corner Melina’s lips, and Regina’s eyes flutter shut to try and hide the glint in them.

 

Next to him, Brianna, having turned onto her back by now, makes a plaintive noise, and then Regina crawls over the remaining distance, almost lying on the other girl, tits brushing, before Brianna opens her mouth, tongue sticking out. Regina opens her mouth, a wad of spit and come slowly drooling onto Brianna’s waiting tongue, who is quick to close her mouth. Regina is on her in a second, prying her mouth open again, tongue delving deep.

 

“That’s really hot,” Melina breathes. John hums in agreement. The two girls break the kiss mouths smeared and wet.

 

“D’ you want a taste too, Deaks?” Regina winks. John reaches out to tug at her hair, Regina following willingly, until she’s eagerly sucking at his tongue, her hips flush against his, wet warmth teasing his cock more. That, and their combined taste is doing things to John, and he gently untangles his hand from her hair before he pulls away. Regina pouts.

 

“If you really want another round,” he begins. “You gotta give me a second, honey.” She contemplates him for a moment, before she shakes her head.

 

“’M pretty tired, actually,” she says. He brushes a strand of sweaty blonde hair from her face.

 

“Feeling better though?” She burrows into his chest and nods.

 

“Bad day at class?” Melina asks quietly from where she’s cuddled up to Brianna’s side. Regina shrugs, eyes droopy.

 

“Much better now,” she replies. “ _Thank you_ , John.” She wiggles her hips cheekily until he swats her arse.

 

“What are we, chopped liver?” Melina mutters with no real heat. Regina lifts her head, clearly struggling to keep upright.

 

“Thank you for eating me out, Mellie,” she says pointedly, vowels slurring. “And Bri for letting me ride your face. Love your tongue.”

 

Brianna snorts.

 

“Shit, Bri, your blouse is ruined,” Melina says suddenly. John grins into Regina’s hair, watching the exhausted girls struggle with getting the sticky fabric off Brianna, before he decides to intervene. He gently rolls Regina off him, shuffling her over to the other two.

 

“C’mon, Bri,” he says, pulling Melina’s hands away from where they’re trying to get the white fabric over Brianna’s head. He tugs gingerly until the thing is over her curls, careful so they don’t get snagged, and then off. “Be right back,” he says, before he climbs over the girls and makes his way to the bathroom, tossing the ruined fabric in their hamper and grabbing a few towels from the radiator, pleasantly warm, wetting another with warm water.

 

Returning to their bedroom, he finds his girls cuddled up to one another, loose-limbed and already half asleep. He stops to watch serenity of the scene, leaning on the doorframe. There’s many things he loves about it – about them, about _being_ with them, but this – the peace seeping deep into him, wrapping around him like rays of the sun, _this_ is why he does anything he does, why he gets up in the morning, why he lives off of canned soups and stale crackers and disgusting take-out, why he _breathes_ –

 

“I can’t see his face, but Deaky is doing the dopey grin again in the doorway, isn’t he?” Regina asks from where her face is mushed into Brianna’s stomach. Melina lifts her head.

 

“Yup.”

 

– Nevermind.

 

“You’re all brats,” he informs them without any bite, making his way over to the bed, quickly getting to work, cleaning them up as best as possible, followed by the warm, fluffy towels from the radiator, which makes the girls, but especially Melina _purr_. He knows there’s a cat-joke in there, probably. He takes the time to gently brush their hair to some semblance of order, fingers gently kneading into scalps until they’re all melting into the mattress, even more bone-less than before.

 

“Come to bed, Deaky,” Brianna mutters eventually, eyes almost closed in bliss, the demanding tone completely lost. There’s a murmur of agreement from the other two, and John smiles to himself, only ducking into the bathroom to shuck the towels into the hamper as well, before quickly making his way back, sliding under the covers Melina had pulled aside for him, throwing an arm around her middle and plastering himself to her back, Melina sighing contently.

 

John soaks up the warmth, almost drifting off when –

 

“Who the fuck threw that shirt in the corner? We have a hamper for a _reason_!”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats of making it through 9k+ of pure filth with some fluff sprinkled in. I'll gladly listen to your screams in the comment section;). 
> 
> (I might do 3 other chapters with each of the girls being dominant as well (in this house we believe in switching, please and thank you) but don't hold your breaths just yet).


End file.
